villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Molly Garfunkel
Molly Garfunkel '''is the leader of a popular group of girls known as The Perfs. She was second-in-command to Kacey Simon, but became leader after evicting the latter from her position, with Grace King as her second-in-command. She is the main antagonist and big bad of How To Rock, portrayed by '''Samantha Boscarino, who also played yet another villain who was a popular girl in The Clique. History Background When Kacey Simon founded the Perfs, Molly was her best friend. Molly started out as Kacey's second in command, with Grace joining sometime later. She was very devoted to bringing the Perfs to the top of the school Hierarchy. Betrayal of Kacey After seeing that Kacey needed glasses and braces after an accident, Molly was no longer content with Kacey's leadership. In Molly's eyes, Kacey was no longer perfect. Molly effectively becomes Kacey's successor. Meanwhile, Kacey becomes lead singer for a rival group known as Gravity 5, a musical group that aims to top the reformed Perfs. However, Molly briefly succeeds in inviting Kacey back, only for Kacey to find that Molly only liked her because she was perfect, causing Kacey to leave again. War against Gravity 5 Under Molly's leadership, the Perfs have become even more ruthless than ever. With Gravity 5 gaining momentum, Molly has focused her social power in trying to thwart Gravity 5 from taking the spotlight from the Perfs. Molly often comes up with evil schemes in order settle unfinished business with Kacey, even to go as far as wanting to severely humiliate Gravity 5. However, her evil plans are almost always met with no success thus far. With Kacey as the new lead singer for Gravity 5, her popularity seems to slowly dwindle with Gravity 5 becoming more and more recognized. With the power of the Perfs at her back, Molly will stop at nothing to destroy Gravity 5 and put Kacey in her place. In "How to Rock a Messy Bet" she even admits to being evil. Personality Molly is an evil mastermind with a desire for social power. She is spoiled, ruthless, and manipulative, that she is far worse than Kacey when she was in charge. She will resort to any means in outdoing and shattering Gravity 5's reputation. She is not above resorting to unilateral means, such as cheating and using people in order to achieve complete popularity. She has no regard for the well-being of others, not even Grace or the other Perfs. She apparently only sees the Perfs as her means to show off her popularity. While she relentlessly tries to make her way to the top, her multiple failures and losses to Gravity 5 just bring her farther from her goal. Category:Traitor Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Right-Hand Category:Outright Villains Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Villainesses Category:Singing Villains Category:Minion Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Usurper Category:Living Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bullies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Dictator Category:Hatemongers